Many camming, or wedging, devices have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized for many diverse purposes, and some such devices have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized in connection with climbing of rocks and/or mountains.
In addition, camming devices have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized that include cam members having serrated faces (see, for example, British Pat. No. 8896) and/or have been spring mounted (see, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,184,657 and 3,877,679).
Prior camming devices have, however, required relatively cumbersome structure and/or have been adapted for use in either large openings or in small openings, but not in both, due to imposed structural limitations presented for the desired use, and/or have not been found to be satisfactorily usable in at least some of the openings normally expected to be encountered. In addition, at least some prior camming devices have not been easily and quickly repairable due to construction, such as requiring springs wound about the center spindle such that such springs cannot be quickly replaced.